


Pokemon Headcanons: Allergies

by thecaptainsassistant



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Fanon, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Headcanon, Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), Isshu-chihou | Unova Region (Pokemon), Jouto-chihou | Johto Region (Pokemon), Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon Journey, Reader-Insert, Rock-type Pokemon, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon), Starter Pokemon, Water-type Pokemon, What-If, allergies suck, headcanons, pokemon trainer with allergies, pokemon trainer's family has allergies, starter trainer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaptainsassistant/pseuds/thecaptainsassistant
Summary: How would your pokemon journey go if you or your family suffers from extreme allergies? Let's find out together!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Preface

While Pokemon has always offered a plethora of cool critters, fun characters, fascinating lore and beautiful artwork, there is one thing which has never really been explored; how do trainers who have allergies (or have family members who have allergies) deal with the pokemon world?

I've always thought about how this would affect a trainer's journey, and wanted to share my own headcanons for how trainers would react to this type of circumstance. I will break down how a pokemon journey might go for each trainer in their specific region in later chapters, but here I will start with backstory and context.

  * If the future trainer suffers from or has family members who suffer from multiple severe allergies, it is likely that their parents will forbid them from interacting with pokemon in general in order to protect their health.
  * If the trainer is lucky, they might be allowed to interact with a few specific types of pokemon: 
    * water
    * rock
    * ground
    * steel
    * ice
    * dragon
  * However, if the future trainer is unlucky they might not even be allowed to interact with these types and feel isolated from their peers or face bullying because they can't have pokemon.
  * Once the future trainer is of age and can leave home to start their journey, their parents might finally allow them to have pokemon IF the pokemon are: 
    * NOT grass type (due to pollen allergies)
    * NOT fire type (due to smoke often exacerbating respiratory symptoms)
    * NOT poison type (due to air pollution and other toxins causing symptoms)
    * NOT furry (allergies to mammalian species)
    * NO dander (again, mammalian species)
    * NO feathers (feathers can produce dander due to presence of mites which can then cause allergic reactions)
    * NOT beedril or combee evolutionary lines (insect sting allergies)
  * Depending on the region the trainer comes from, their journey can range from fairly normal to more difficult compared to their peers. Choose your region, and let's see how your journey goes!



NOTE: I will primarily focus on pokemon native to the region they debuted in when deciding what a trainer might capture.


	2. Kanto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you're starting in Kanto are you? Let's see how your journey would go!

  * As a new trainer, you would go to Professor Oak to get a free starter pokemon. But since you aren't allowed to have a fire or grass type due to your allergies, your choice is automatically a water type. Luckily for you, squirtle fits all the other criteria your parents have regarding pokemon. You're off to a great start!
  * With your cute squirtle you're able to start your journey immediately without a hitch and can catch some really amazing pokemon! The pokemon that fit your family's requirements include the: 
    * Water Type 
      * Poliwag line
      * Seel line
      * Shelder line
      * Krabby line
      * Goldeen line
      * Staryu line
      * Magikarp line
      * Omanyte line
      * Kabuto line
      * Lapras
    * Bug Type 
      * Caterpie line
      * Pinsir
    * Fighting Type 
      * Machop line
      * Hitmonlee
      * Hitmonchan
    * Normal Type 
      * Kangaskhan
      * Lickitung line
      * Ditto
    * Psychic Type 
      * Mr. Mime
    * Dragon Type 
      * Dratini line
    * Rock and Ground Types 
      * Geodude line
      * Sandshrew line
      * Cubone line
      * Rhyhorn line
      * Aerodactyl
    * Steel and Electric Types 
      * Magnemite line
      * Voltorb line
  * I imagine this trainer's final battling team will likely include the following pokemon: 
    * Blastoise
    * Onix
    * Lapras
    * Butterfree
    * Magneton
    * Machamp
  * If the trainer wanted to be a coordinator instead of battling in gyms or the league, I think their team would have these pokemon instead: 
    * Wartortle
    * Goldeen/Seaking
    * Cubone
    * Ditto
    * Mr. Mime
  * Overall, Kanto is a really great place to be a pokemon trainer with allergies since there's a large variety of pokemon they can safely interact with that also do well in battles and contests. A trainer would not have a hard time in this region at all.




	3. Johto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So instead of kickin' it in Kanto, you're starting off in Johto? Let's see what happens!

  * Like the Kanto trainer, you would go to your region's professor (in this case Professor Elm) to get a free starter pokemon. And because your parents forbade you from raising a fire or grass type due to your allergies, your choice is automatically a water type. Luckily for you, totodile fits all your parents' other requirements. You're off to a great start!
  * With your adorably energetic totodile you can start your journey and get right to catching some cool pokemon! The pokemon that fit your family's requirements include the: 
    * Water Type 
      * Politoed
      * Chinchou line
      * Wooper line
      * Remoraid line
      * Corsola
      * Mantine
      * Kingdra
    * Bug Type 
      * Ledyba line
      * Pineco line
      * Yanma
      * Scizor
      * Shuckle
      * Heracross
    * Ghost Type 
      * Misdreavus
    * Normal Type 
      * Dunsparse
    * Psychic Type 
      * Wobbuffet
    * Fighting Type 
      * Tyrogue line
    * Rock and Ground Types 
      * Sudowoodo
      * Steelix
      * Gligar
      * Phanpy line
      * Larvitar line
    * Steel Type 
      * Skarmory
  * I imagine this trainer's final battling team will likely include the following pokemon: 
    * Feraligator
    * Lanturn
    * Tyranitar
    * Heracross
    * Wobbuffet
    * Skarmory
  * If the trainer wanted to be a coordinator instead of battling in gyms or the league, I think their team would have these pokemon instead: 
    * Croconaw
    * Ledyba
    * Misdrevious
    * Corsola
    * Mantine
    * Octillery
  * Overall, Johto is also a good place to be a pokemon trainer with allergies since there's a large variety of pokemon they can safely interact with that also do well in battles and contests. It would not be difficult to thrive as a trainer in this region.




	4. Hoenn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's Hoenn gonna be? Let's find out!

  * Ooooh, this is interesting. As a beginner trainer in Hoenn, not only are you able to choose a starter that your parents will approve of, but your starter can also evolve into a dual type pokemon. Neat! You sure are lucky that you can choose mudkip as your starter pokemon.
  * Once Professor Birch has given you your cute little buddy, you can catch a lot of cool pokemon right away! The pokemon that fit your family's requirements include the: 
    * Water Type 
      * Carvanha line
      * Wailmer line
      * Barboach line
      * Corphish line
      * Feebas line
      * Spheal line
      * Clampearl line
      * Relicanth
      * Luvdisc
    * Bug Type 
      * Surskit line
      * Nincada line
      * Volbeat
      * Illumise
      * Anorith line
    * Ghost Type 
      * Shuppet line
      * Duskull line
    * Normal Type 
      * Whismur line
      * Kecleon
    * Psychic Type 
      * Spoink line
      * Chimeco line
      * Whynaut line
    * Dragon Type 
      * Bagon line
    * Rock and Ground Types 
      * Nosepass
      * Trapinch line
      * Lunatone
      * Solrock
      * Baltoy line
    * Steel Type 
      * Aron line
      * Beldum line
    * Ice Type 
      * Snorunt line
  * There are several pokemon a trainer might have to ask their parents for permission to keep before catching though, since they may or may not cause allergic reactions*: 
    * Psychic Type 
      * Ralts line
    * Fighting Type 
      * Makuhita line
      * Meditite line
    * Ghost type 
      * Sableye
  * I imagine this trainer's final battling team will likely include the following pokemon: 
    * Swampert
    * Metagross
    * Salamence
    * Glalie
    * Banette
    * Exploud
  * If the trainer decided to pursue pokemon coordinator contests, I think their team would have these pokemon instead: 
    * Mudkip
    * Illumise
    * Volbeat
    * Claydol
    * Mylotic
    * Shuppet
  * As a coordinator, the trainer would face a few problems in the beginning due to having a feebas. Feebas tends to be looked down on as a pokemon for being "plain, ugly, and worthless," so the trainer might face ridicule from other coordinators. However, if the trainer persists with their training and is a good friend to their feebas, all those people who bullied them will be eating mylotic's dust.
  * Overall, Hoenn is one of the best places to be a trainer with allergies, both as a battler and as a coordinator. Awesome!



*After consulting Bulbapedia and various pokedex entries, I still can't tell if these pokemon have fur or not. As such, I'd recommend trainers with allergies err on the side of caution.


	5. Sinnoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this will be a journey.

  * When you go to get your starter pokemon from Professor Rowan, you assume that you'll be able to choose the water type. Unfortunately, piplup is a water type pokemon that has feathers. As such, no starter for you!
  * This is definitely discouraging, as you will not be able to start your journey immediately unlike your peers and instead will need to rely on other means to obtain a pokemon.
  * A lucky trainer might be able to go to a reputable breeder and obtain a pokemon egg that will hatch into a pokemon they can keep. However, if the egg hatches into a pokemon that exacerbates allergies, then the trainer will need to go to a trading meet-up to find a pokemon they can keep without issue.
  * If the trainer is unable to obtain an egg, then they might have to rely on relatives or friends who would be willing to give them a pokemon.
  * In the event that doesn't work out, the trainer will have to rely on traps or other means to capture a pokemon, which is really difficult for a brand-new trainer. Not only that, but there are not many common pokemon originally discovered in Sinnoh that are weak enough to be captured by such means, let alone ones which don't trigger allergic reactions. 
    * Under these circumstances, it’s likely the trainer will have to start out with a kricketot they either captured or befriended.
    * Additionally, it will also be difficult to battle other trainers' pokemon since kricketot isn’t exactly a heavy hitter. The trainer might start to feel resentment at having so much trouble compared to everyone else who gets “cool, strong” pokemon as a result.
    * If the worst comes to pass, the trainer might give up on being a pokemon trainer all together if they have trouble winning battles, can’t capture other pokemon, and get bullied for having “lame” pokemon or are discouraged by their parents due to repeated “failures” at gyms/trainer battles. Such a trainer would need friends or a community that would support them and help them not feel alone or left out to prevent this scenario.
    * Bug enthusiast trainers would be particularly helpful in showing how kricketot is a wonderful pokemon. Otherwise it's possible that a trainer might abandon it out of frustration, and no one wants a pokemon to be abandoned.
  * Some of the pokemon the Sinnoh trainer might capture if they persevere and are resourceful include: 
    * Water Type 
      * Shellos, both variants
      * Finneon line
      * Mantyke line
    * Bug Type 
      * Burmy, but ONLY if it’s the sandy form (bug/ground or bug/flying depending on the gender)
      * Yanmega
    * Ghost Type 
      * Drifloon line
      * Mismagius
      * Spiritomb
      * Dusknoir
      * Rotom, all variants EXCEPT for fire and grass
    * Normal Type 
      * Lickilicky
    * Psychic Type 
      * Chingling line
      * Mime jr. line
    * Dragon Type 
      * Gible line
    * Rock and Ground Types 
      * Cranidos line
      * Shieldon line
      * Hippopotas line
      * Bonsly line
      * Rhyperior
      * Gliscor
      * Probopas
    * Steel Type 
      * Bronzor line
      * Magnezone
    * Ice Type 
      * Froslass
  * There is one pokemon a trainer might have to ask their parents for permission to keep before catching though, since it may or may not cause allergic reactions* 
    * Fighting Type 
      * Gallade
  * I believe this trainer's final battling team would vary depending on whether they kept their kricketot: 
    * LEFT: 
      * Gastrodon (either variant)
      * Spiritomb
      * Garchomp
      * Rotom
      * Bronzing
      * Rampardos
    * KEPT: 
      * Kricketune
      * Gastrodon
      * Spiritomb
      * Garchomp
      * Rotom
      * Bronzing
  * As a battler, this pokemon trainer's journey will be difficult not only due to limited choices in typings, but also the sadness of not getting a Sinnoh starter, being bullied for having a “weak bug type,” and multiple losses with kricketot in the beginning. However, if the trainer endures, adjusts their goals and dreams to meet the pace of their kricketot, and trains hard, they will achieve greatness. Otherwise, they will face disappointment and dashed hopes.
  * If the trainer wanted to be a coordinator instead, their team would likely be: 
    * Kricketune
    * Lumineon
    * Shellos, both variants 
    * Mismagius
    * Froslass
  * As a coordinator, the trainer would do a lot better and have an easier time compared to being a battler. They would still have trouble in the beginning, but not as much since even though coordinators do battle, it’s more about putting on a show than simply crushing one’s opponent.
  * Overall, Sinnoh is a bad place to be a pokemon trainer with allergies. That sucks!



*After consulting Bulbapedia and various pokedex entries, I still can't tell if this pokemon has fur or not. As such, I'd recommend trainers with allergies err on the side of caution.


	6. Unova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unova, huh? Let's see how this goes down!

  * So you go to visit Professor Juniper's lab to get yourself a free starter pokemon, well aware that you can't have a grass or fire type. However, once you see the water type oshawatt has fur, you are filled with despair because you know your parents' will never let you keep it. Looks like you don't get a starter!
  * The Unova trainer will likely face many of the same problems as the Sinnoh trainer, such as feeling left behind compared to their peers and delays in starting their journey. HOWEVER, there is one key advantage the Unova trainer has that the Sinnoh trainer does not: pokemon connoisseurs. 
    * Pokemon connoisseurs are highly knowledgeable individuals who can not only assist in helping beginner trainers choose pokemon who will meet the conditions set by the trainer's parents, but also make sure the trainer and pokemon are well suited to each other emotionally.
    * Not only that, but connoisseurs can also provide accurate information about reputable pokemon breeders, advice or assistance with catching pokemon without a starter, etc. Connoisseurs are also great with networking, helping the trainer get in contact with other trainers in similar situations. That way the Unova trainer doesn't have to deal with the same amount of social isolation compared to the Sinnoh trainer.
    * Based on the connoisseur's advice, a budding trainer will likely get one of the following pokemon as their starter*: 
      * Roggenrola
      * Tympole
      * Vanillite
  * Once they start their journey, a trainer might capture some cool pokemon like: 
    * Water Type 
      * Tympole line
      * Basculin, both variants
      * Tirtouga line
      * Frillish line
      * Alomomola
    * Bug Type 
      * Dwebble line
      * Karrablast line
      * Shelmet line
    * Ghost Type 
      * Yamask line
      * Golett line
    * Psychic Type 
      * Munna line
      * Gothita line
      * Solosis line
      * Elgyem line
    * Fighting Type 
      * Throh
      * Sawk
      * Scraggy line
    * Dragon Type 
      * Axew line
      * Druddigon
    * Rock and Ground Types 
      * Roggenrola line
      * Sandile line
      * Stunfisk
    * Electric Type 
      * Tynamo line
    * Steel Type 
      * Klink line
      * Pawniard line
      * Durant
    * Ice Type 
      * Vanillite line
      * Cryogonal
  * There is one pokemon a trainer might have to ask their parents for permission to keep before catching though, since it may or may not cause allergic reactions** 
    * Fighting Type 
      * Timburr line
  * Since this trainer has three potential pokemon to choose as starters thanks to the pokemon connoisseur they consulted, their final battling team could look quite different: 
    * Option 1 (roggenrola): 
      * Gigalith
      * Haxorus
      * Eelektross
      * Reuniclus
      * Scrafty
      * Jellicent
    * Option 2 (tympole): 
      * Seismitoad
      * Haxorus
      * Bisharp
      * Cofagrigus
      * Musharna
      * Throh
    * Option 3 (vanillite): 
      * Vanilluxe
      * Haxorus
      * Beheeyem
      * Krookodile
      * Sawk
      * Carracosta
  * While this trainer might be a bit slow to start their journey, the support of a high-quality connoisseur can provide the guidance they need to avoid many of the pitfalls and growing pains faced by the Sinnoh trainer. This isn't to say that their journey will be easy starting out, as they might have some resentment at not being able to choose a typical starter and overcoming difficulties their peers didn't have to deal with, but this trainer is bound to develop long lasting friendships with their pokemon team no matter where their journey takes them.
  * As a coordinator, I believe this trainer would likely have the following pokemon: 
    * Vanillite
    * Musharna
    * Gothitelle
    * Alomomola
    * Frillish (both male and female)
  * Choosing to be a coordinator in Unova will not be easy for one simple reason; there are no coodinator contests in this region. However, this could be an opportunity rather than a detriment! These events are very popular in Hoenn and Sinnoh, and even Kalos has its own version with the Kalos Queen competition. A trainer could start small coordinator contests if they dedicate the time and effort needed to organize them and could even become the founder/president of the Unovan Coordinator Association if they work hard enough. Go make that dream come true you diva!
  * Overall, Unova wouldn’t be the worst place to be a pokemon trainer with allergies, but it would take some time and effort to get started and there’d be growing pains. It’s not all bad, be optimistic!



*I chose these three pokemon based on the following criteria: moderately common, won’t cause allergic reactions, can evolve twice, and are relatively easy to capture if a connoisseur offers to lend one of their own pokemon so the trainer can catch their starter.

**After consulting Bulbapedia and various pokedex entries, I still can't tell if this pokemon has fur or not. As such, I'd recommend trainers with allergies err on the side of caution.


	7. Kalos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalos is where you'll begin your journey? Let's go!

  * Well isn't this promising? Like the Hoenn trainer, a beginner trainer in Kalos can also choose a starter that both satisfies their parents requirements and can evolve into a dual type pokemon. Isn't that great? You're certainly off to a good start with that froakie of yours.
  * After leaving Professor Sycamore's lab, you and your little buddy can start catching some pokemon. The pokemon you can keep without having a reaction include:  

    * Water Type 
      * Clauncher line
    * Bug Type 
      * Scatterbug line
    * Dark Type 
      * Inkay line
    * Dragon Type 
      * Goomy line
    * Rock and Ground Types 
      * Tyrunt line
      * Amaura line
      * Binacle line
    * Electric Type 
      * Helioptile line
    * Steel Type 
      * Honedge line
      * Klefki
    * Ice Type 
      * Bergmite line
  * There is one pokemon a trainer might have to ask their parents for permission to keep before catching though, since it may or may not cause allergic reactions*: 
    * Fairy type  

      * Carbink
  * I imagine this trainer's final battling team will likely include the following pokemon: 
    * Greninja
    * Aegislash
    * Malamar
    * Heliolisk
    * Goodra
    * Aurorus
  * This trainer's pokemon journey will be difficult mostly due to the limited number of native Kalos pokemon to choose from compared to other regions’ native pokemon. That being said, a lot of these pokemon are dual types which can prove useful in battles. Regardless, the trainer is sure to have a great team that they’ll care for deeply.
  * Rather than become a regular coordinator, this trainer likely wants to become the Kalos Queen (or King, if pokemon decides to become more PC). I think their team would have these pokemon: 
    * Froakie
    * Vivillon
    * Doublade
    * Inkay
    * Helioptile/Heliolisk
    * Bergmite
  * This coordinator team, while not necessarily conventionally cute compared to a team like Serena’s, could definitely appeal to judges if the trainer plays their cards right. It would still be a bit more difficult since other coordinators have pokemon like pancham, sylveon, the espurr and flabebe lines, etc. so it would be especially important to focus on routines rather than rely solely on looks.
  * Overall, Kalos is a good place to be a pokemon trainer with allergies. Lucky you!



*After consulting Bulbapedia and various pokedex entries, I still can't tell if this pokemon has true fur or not (it's described as a "fluffy mane"). As such, I'd recommend trainers with allergies err on the side of caution despite it being primarily a rock type.


	8. Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alola! Let the adventure begin!

  * Well my friend, you're off to a great start as a beginner trainer in Alola. Not only is Popplio a starter that will meet your parents' expectations, but your starter can also evolve into a dual type pokemon! This looks to be highly promising.
  * Once Professor Kukui has given you your lovely starter, you can get started completing your pokedex! Different pokemon that fit your family's requirements include the: 
    * Water Type 
      * Wishiwashi, both forms
      * Pyukumuku
      * Bruxish
    * Bug Type 
      * Grubbin line
      * Dewpider line
      * Wimpod line
    * Ghost Type 
      * Sandygast line
      * Mimikyu
    * Dragon Type 
      * Jangmo-o line
    * Rock and Ground Types 
      * Alolan Geodude line
      * Minior
    * Ice Type 
      * Alolan Sandshrew line
    * Fighting Type 
      * Crabrawler line
  * There is one pokemon a trainer might have to ask their parents for permission to keep before catching though, since despite its nonthreatening appearance it could cause serious allergic reactions*: 
    * Fairy Type 
      * Cutiefly line
  * For the island challenge, I believe this trainer's final battling team would include the following pokemon: 
    * Primarina
    * Palossand
    * Vikavolt
    * Crabominable
    * Minior
    * Kommo-o
  * Due to the limitted number of Alolan pokemon that won't cause allergic reactions, a trainer might have some difficulty compared to other regions with more pokemon. However, all of the pokemon a trainer can choose from are solid pokemon with great abilities who would do well in the island challenge.
  * Should the trainer decide to become a pokemon coordinator instead, their team would likely consist of: 
    * Primarina
    * Mimikyu
    * Vikavolt
    * Bruxish
    * Kommo-o
    * Alolan Sandshrew
  * Alola does not have coordinator contests, and only recently created its own pokemon league. However, since the league has been a resounding success, there are undoubtedly people who would also be interested in starting other new ventures for the region such as coordinator contests. Getting in contact with Professor Kukui would be a good start to establishing connections and recruiting interested trainers to help create an Alolan Pokemon Contest Association.
  * Overall, Alola is one of the best places to be a trainer with allergies, especially for the island challenge and pokemon leage. As a coordinator there would be a few more steps needed, but with dedication and hard work things will undoubtedly go your way!



*After consulting Bulbapedia and various pokedex entries, I cannot determine if this pokemon has fur. It has "fuzz," so trainers with fur allergies should err on the side of caution when dealing with this pokemon. It should also be noted that it's evolved form, Ribombee, can make "pollen puffs" which are used for attacks and can most certainly cause allergic reactions.


	9. Galar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ya think yer up tah goin' on a journey wit' yer wee pokemon ya posh jessie? BRING IT!

  * Well, as a brand new trainer in Galar, getting yourself a starter might go several ways. If you didn't get endorsed by Leon, I suspect you would need to go see Professor Magnolia to get a starter. And what a cute starter you would get; sobble, a pokemon who meets all your parents' requirements! 
  * Once your little sweetie pie has stopped crying, you're free to roam the wild area and run to (and away from) tons of pokemon! Pokemon from this region that would work well with your circumstances include: 
    * Water Type 
      * Chewtle line
      * Arrokuda line
    * Bug Type 
      * Blipbug line
    * Ghost Type 
      * Galarian corsola line
      * Galarian yamask line
      * Sinistea line
    * Fighting Type 
      * Falinks
      * Clobbopus line
    * Psychic Type 
      * Galarian Mr. Mime
    * Dragon Type 
      * Duraludon
      * Dreepy line
    * Rock and Ground Types 
      * Galarian stunfisk
      * Silicobra line
      * Stonjourner
    * Steel Type 
      * Cufant line
    * Electric Type 
      * Pincurchin
    * Fairy Type 
      * Milcery line
  * There is one pokemon a trainer might have to ask their parents for permission to keep before catching though, since it may or may not cause allergic reactions*: 
    * Bug Type 
      * Snom line
  * For this trainer's final battling team, it would likely include the following pokemon: 
    * Inteleon
    * Alcremie
    * Sandaconda
    * Duraludo
    * Grapploct
    * Pincurchin
  * In the event they decided to become a pokemon coordinator, I believe their team would include the following: 
    * Sobble
    * Orbeetle
    * Alcremie
    * Polteageist
    * Mr. Rime
    * Drakloak
  * Like the coordinators in Unova and Alola, the Galar coordinator would face the problem of not having pokemon contests in their region. This might seem insane, considering how corporate the gym challenge is and how pokemon coordinator contests could be a goldmine for Macro Cosmos (ex. selling merchandies, tickets to events, making a reality show, etc.). This trainer's journey could go either two ways: tell Chairman Rose about their idea to have pokemon contests and let him handle it if he's even interested, or start organizing contests on their own until someone in Macro Cosmos notices and tells the chairman. 
    * If the first, the trainer has no guarantee that Chairman Rose will think contests are worthwhile and may never see their dreams come to fruition, forcing them to leave for another region to pursue their goals.
    * If the second, expect Chairman Rose to try to take over and take credit for all the trainer's hard work in creating the contests. The trainer will need to be prepared for legal battles, so they better hire a lawyer for all negotiations with the chairman. Once contests do get started though, the trainer will have a skilled, cute team that will accomplish great things.
  * Overall, Galar is one of the better places to be a trainer with allergies as a battler, but not necessarily as a coordinator. It all depends on one's goals!



*After consulting Bulbapedia and various pokedex entries, I still can't tell if snom's evolution, frostmoth, has fur or not. It is described as having a fuzzy body, so I'd recommend trainers with allergies err on the side of caution.


	10. In conclusion...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So which region is the best for trainers with allergies?

  * In short, the regions can be ranked from best to worst for trainers with allergies/family members with allergies as follows: 
    * Hoenn
    * Kanto
    * Johto
    * Kalos
    * Alola
    * Galar
    * Unova
    * Sinnoh
  * It’s important to remember though that a pokemon journey is what you make of it. Just because your start might be slower than other trainers, or you might not have that super popular “cute” pokemon like eevee or something else you had your heart set on doesn’t mean the end of the world. There’s lots of great pokemon out there waiting to meet you and be your friend. So let’s go!



Note: Thank you all for taking the time to read my headcanons about pokemon trainers with allergies. If you’re interested in hearing more random headcanons, fanons, fakemon, or other types of works, please leave me a comment. I plan on writing more of these every time a game introduces us to a new generation, or until it’s no longer fun. Anyhow, have a great day!


End file.
